


The Adventures of Blitz and Hearth (before TSOS)

by DaisyMayTinklePants



Series: The Adventures of Blitz and Hearth (before TSOS) [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyMayTinklePants/pseuds/DaisyMayTinklePants
Summary: A series about the adventures Hearth and Blitz went on before Magnus died. Fluff to come.I'm shitty at titles





	1. The Day Blitz Saved Hearth

The first thing Blitz did when he got home was collapse on the couch. He grabbed a pillow and groaned as he buried his head in it. He had had the worst day. All he wanted to do was crawl into a puddle of misery.

He was knocked out of his pity party when he heard some creaking behind him. He looked up to see Hearth emerging from his tanning bed. He was rubbing his eyes obviously haven just woken up. Blitz turned so he could sign to the elf.

"How are you feeling today buddy?" he said as he signed. He wasn't very good at signing yet so he made sure Hearth could see his lips as he did it.

"Fine" the elf signed quickly. He paused and then added "Much better, thank you"

Blitz smiled at the elf. Then went back to his sulking. Hearth walked over to the couch and sat beside Blitz. The elf had only been here for 2 weeks, and had spent half a week completely unconscious. Yet in the short time they had built a friendship. Blitz had worked so hard to make that bed to save the elf. He thought back to the day he found Hearth.

*

He had found Hearth in an alley on his way home from work. He remembered feeling miserable. He felt lonely and lost. His dad was gone, he worked a terrible job, and just wanted other to appreciate his fashion. He loved fashion but dwarves were far from what you would call fashion forward. When he finished trade school a couple months ago he was hoping to open a clothing store, but that dream had crashed and burned quick. He prayed be grudgingly to the gods, mostly his mother. Although he was not expecting his mother to ignore him as per her usual. Suddenly he heard a clang as he watched a figure literally fall out of the sky in front of him. He ran forward as he heard the person groan slightly and attempt to stand. The stranger was very tall and very handsome. Blitz knew immediately there was no way in Helleim he was a dwarf. The tall stranger saw him and ran (more like stumbled) to the end of the alley. He ran into the chain link fence and shook it desperately. 

"Hey buddy, its ok I won't hurt you” Blitz yelled at him. 

The stranger started to wave his hands at Blitz (which Blitz later figure out was him warning Blitz to leave him alone). He turned and started fumbling trying to climb the fence. He couldn’t seem to pick up the strength to get off the ground.

"Hey calm down. It's ok. Do you need help? Your bleeding" Blitz said as calmly as he could.

The stranger ignored him and started fumbling in his jacket pocket. He pulled something out and held it against the fence lock as Blitz edged forward. The fence swung open and the stranger went to run forward through the gate. But he was swaying so much he only got 2 steps before falling face first against a dumpster. Blitz heard his head make a large crack as it bounced off the pavement. Blitz ran over and rolled the stranger onto his back. There was a gash across his forehead and it was bleeding heavily. The guy looked pretty young. Probably around Blitz’s age if he had to guess. He was thin and looked malnourished. His hair was so blonde it looked white. What was shocking was the guy’s skin. Up close Blitz could see that it was almost translucent. He could make out the veins beneath his skin. They were tinged green. In fact his whole face was turning green. He looked sick. The guy let out a muffled moaning sound. 

Blitz bent down and hefted the stranger over his shoulder. The guy was surprisingly light and Blitz had a pretty good idea what he was. He remembered the stories he was taught in school. He remembered how his teacher talked about Alfheim. A place where the sun blazed so bright and never disappeared from the sky. The world was made of light and air. The beings that lived there were tall and pale. They lived off the light of the sun.

The thought of Alfheim scared Blitz. He had never seen the sun but he knew the sun could turn dwarfs to stone. Something about being encased in stone sent shivers up his spine.  
This stranger was definitely an elf. When Blitz got to his apartment he carefully placed the unconscious elf on the couch. If this guy was an elf in Nidavellir he wouldn't last long. There was no sun. Blitz started shaking. If he couldn't find a way to get this elf sunlight he would die.

Just great Blitz thought. This was all his fault. He had asked the gods for anything to save him from his terrible life. They had decided to send Blitz an elf. ‘Thanks a lot mom’ Blitz thought bitterly. But of course nothing with the gods came cheap. This was now his test. If he wanted his life to change he needed to save this elf. He also needed to save the elf because it wasn't the elf’s fault Blitz was an idiot for asking his mom for help.

Blitz wiped the fashion magazines off his coffee table and opened the lid. Inside there were a few tools and materials. He stared at them. He was never good at crafting. But he had an idea. He needed to make something that gave off sunlight. He quickly got to work.

After about 6 hours of hands trembling, cursing constantly, and 2 nervous breakdowns Blitz had made something he was almost proud of. He was missing only one part now. Something he knew he couldn't make himself.

He got up and checked on the elf. He really hoped the poor guy was still alive. He bent down beside the couch and saw that the elf was still breathing. His breaths were shallow. His face had turned 2 shades greener. His hair stuck out like tendrils as if they were searching for light. The guy was still out cold.  
Blitz quickly threw on his coat and ran outside the apartment. By the time he reached Nabbi’s place he was wheezing. He pounded on the door in the back

Nabbi in came out looking confused. “Blitzen son of Freya what in the Helleim are you doing here. It's 2 hours until moss glow."

"Nabbi I need lights. Sun lights" Blitzen coughed out.

"Sun lights? Like bulbs?" Nabbi asked.

"Yes. Long ones. You know the ones like they have in Midgard." Blitz said.

If Nabbi thought that was an odd request in the middle of the night from a dwarf who didn't craft he didn't say anything. He led Blitz inside and passed him a box on glass tubes.

"Careful with these Blitzen they'll turn you to stones if you’re not careful" Nabbi said his face knotted with concerned for the dwarf.

"Don’t worry Nabbi. I'll come back tomorrow afternoon to pay you back" Blitzen replied.

"Don’t worry about it" Nabbi said yawning. “No one would ever want those things. I only have them because some dwarf found them in his garage years ago.”

Blitzen shook Nabbi’s hand then left in a jog. Being careful to not jostle the lights.

When he got back to his place the elf was still passed out on the couch. Blitz hurried to his makeshift tanning bed and put the lights in. He placed the glass top over the lights and closed the top. He plugged it in crossing his fingers and praying to whatever God was listening. He looked down and whooped with happiness. He could see the light spilling out the crack where the lid closed.  
He ran over to the couch and scooped the elf up. He opened to tanning bed door with his foot and gently placed the elf inside. He closed the door as quick as he could because the light had started to make his arms feel stiff.

He looked around his apartment. It was a mess. There was now a grease stain on his carpet, and there were various parts and tool strewn throughout the room. Blitz frowned but walked over to the couch and passed out himself. He was exhausted.

Blitz woke up in the same position he had fallen on the couch in. The lights were still on and he glanced at the clock on the wall. He had slept for 8 hours. He groaned and rubbed his face. He had missed work. Then he remembered why. He quickly jumped up and ran over to the tanning bed. He turned it off and opened the lid. The elf was still out cold. His hair was a mess and he was drooling as he snored. Blitz heart rested a little once he saw the sickly green tinge in the elf skin had disappeared. The elf was looking much healthier. Blitz ran off to the bathroom and grabbed his first aid kit. He walked back to the elf and started cleaning up the cut on his forehead. He stitched it up and sanitized it once more. He then closed the lid and turned the light back on.

Blitz turned around and took in the mess that was his apartment. He huffed and got to cleaning.  
A few hours later Blitz heard banging coming from the box. He ran over and opened the lid. He was immediately met with wide pale grey eyes that shone reflectively in apartment light. The elf sat up and started staring around the place taking in his surroundings. He looked like a startled cat inside a carrier.

"Hey are you ok?" Blitz asked the elf.

The elf ignored him and continued starting at the window. He then glanced over to the door eyes wide.

"It's Ok buddy. I'm not going to hurt you I just want to know if you’re ok. You gave me quite a scare. I thought you were going to die." 

The elf continued to ignore him starring at the door. Blitz was little too late picking up on the clues as the elf tried to run past him to the door. Unfortunately as soon as he stood he tripped. Blitz bent down to help him up but the elf somehow managed to get back on his feet and punched Blitz square in the face.

Blitz stumbled back. He could feel hot liquid pouring out of his nose. The elf ran for the door but tripped over the coffee table. He was sprawled on the floor and was struggling to get up. Every attempt to stand brought him closer to the ground. His ankles were bending at odd angles as he tried to stand.  
Blitz cautiously approached the elf. He held out his hands so the elf could see them.

"Hey it’s ok. Look I'm not armed. I'm not dangerous. I just want to help.”

The elf looked up at him and stopped flaying around. Blitz slowly got closer and kneeled by the elf. He reached out and the elf let him prop him up into a sitting position.   
Blitz didn't know what to say but he started with.

"Are you ok?"

The elf watched him as he spoke them raised his hands. He pointed to himself then did a sideways slashing wave with his hand.

Blitz stopped confused for a second. The elf seemed to shrink in terror as we waited for Blitz to understand. Blitz had no problem figuring out that the gesture meant he was ok. But he had a feeling about something else.

"You can't talk?" Blitz asked.

The elf tapped his ear and then his lips.

"Your deaf." Blitz stated.

The elf nodded.

"Can you read lips?”

The elf nodded again.

They started at each other for a second. Then Blitz offered out his hand. The elf took it and Blitz helped him onto the couch. He then ran to the kitchen and grabbed the notepad off the fridge. He brought it back to the couch. The elf watched him the entire time.  
Blitz sat across from the elf and wrote

'My name is Blitzen son of Freya. What’s yours?'

He passed the paper to the elf. The elf looked down at the paper. He looked slightly upset, maybe even angry. Then his expressions disappeared again and he wrote.

'My name is hearthstone son of...'

He paused and erased the son of and wrote just   
'hearthstone.'

Blitz read it. Then he wrote.

'Are you hungry?'

The elf looked up and nodded. Blitz ran into the kitchen. He grabbed the jar of cookies on the counter and poured a glass of milk. He then quickly returned and put them in front of the elf. The elf stared surprisingly at the cookies and milk as if he couldn't believe it. He then pointed to himself tilting his head. As if asking 'for me?'

Blitz nodded and said. "You look starving. Please eat them.”

The elf paused but then started devouring cookies. While the elf ate Blitz took the paper and wrote.

'How did you get in Nidavellir?'

He passed it to the elf. The elf read it and wrote back.

'Fell out of Alfheim. Tried magic. Worked better than I thought.'

Blitz read that then something clicked.

'You know rune magic?' He wrote.

The elf just nodded at him and protectively put his hand over his hoodie pocket where Blitz had seen him pull out the rune to open the gate.

Blitz smiled at the elf. "That's so cool. I thought no one knew rune magic anymore"

A faint smile tugged at the elf lips. Then Hearth wrote.

'Still learning. Didn't mean to come to Nidavellir. Meant to go to Midgard.'

"What’s in Midgard?" Blitz asked forgetting to write.  
The elf watched him then wrote.

'Knights, castles, people, also no elves'

Blitz chuckled and wrote. 

'Alfheim has been under a rock. No knights or castles there in centuries.'

The elf frowned slightly at that.

He then finished off the last of the cookies. Blitz got up to finish picking up some things as Hearthstone started drinking the milk.

When he was done the elf leaned back looking exhausted. Blitz walked over and pointed to the sun bed. He then extended his hand to help the elf up. The elf hesitated staring at Blitz’s hand as if it might explode but then took it. Blitz helped walk Hearthstone to the bed. Hearthstone laid down and Blitz flicked the light on as he closed the lid. He made sure it wasn't closed all the way in case the elf wanted out again. He then went back to scrubbing the grease and blood out of his carpet.

Over the next couple of weeks Hearth taught him sing language. Blitz picked it up pretty quick. Seeing as Hearth detested having to write down what we wanted to say. They quickly took to each other. Hearth had never felt like he had a friend before. But with Hearth it was almost instantaneous.

*

Blitz snapped himself back to the present. Hearth sat down beside him on the couch looking at him concerned. 

He signed "Are you ok?" again.

"I'm fine" Blitz said as he signed.

This didn't convince the elf because he raised his eyebrow at Blitz.

"Seriously" Blitz said defensively. "I'm good. I just need a drink"

Hearth raised both his eyebrows now. He signed "So something is wrong you’re just being stubborn"

"Get dressed buddy you're coming with me to Nabbi's" Blitz said as he got off the couch.

“I am dressed.” Hearth signed.

Blitz frowned at him. He was still wearing those white clothes he had fallen from the sky in. They were simple. Just a pair of white pants and a white hoodie over a white shirt, but it looked atrocious. Hearth was already pale enough the white wash of his wardrobe didn't help. Maybe it was some sort of fashion statement in Alfheim. At the same time it also looked like a prison uniform. It unsettled Blitz.

“Be right back” Blitz signed to Hearth. 

Blitz went into his bedroom and started digging through his closet. Everything in here would be too small for Hearth. After a few moments Blitz found what he was looking for. At the very back of his closet he found a simple black shirt. He has found it in a thrift store. What had drawn Blitz to purchase it even though it was way too big to fit him was the material. He knew the shirt must be from Midgard because of the sub par stitching, but the fabric was soft and cool. It felt like water even though it was dry. The tag said made of bamboo. Blitz bought the shirt so he could hopefully inspire himself to make something with the same type of materials. But that hadn’t happened yet.

He brought the shirt out to Hearth and tossed it to him.

"This is all I have. They don't make elf sized clothing here. But it'll help with the blinding whiteness.”

Hearth signed "Thank you" and put the shirt on. He then pulled the white hoodie back over top but kept it open to show more of the black.

Blitz straightened his bow tie and adjusted his vest. Then he gestured for Hearth to follow him out of the apartment.


	2. The Last Time Blitz Went to Nabbi's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all. The Last Time Blitz Went to Nabbi's.

When they approached the bar Nabbi greeted them.

"Blitzen son of Freya how are you doing? And who is this friend of yours?"

"Hi Nabbi son of Loretta. I'm fine. Just tired is all. This is my friend Hearthstone son of...." he trailed off and looked up at Hearthstone how had been watching him talk. Hearth had obviously picked up what he was saying because he quickly signed.

“Hearthstone just hearthstone”. He used the h sign for his name.

"Ummm Hearthstone just Hearthstone" Blitz translated. Nabbi frowned slightly but didn't say anything. He turned back to Blitz.

"Should I even bother asking how you found yourself in the company of an elf?" Nabbi asked.

"I wish you wouldn't" Blitz said.

"I'm guessing this is what those lights were for huh?" Nabbi said.

Hearthstone started to sign. “Blitz found me saved me…” But his signs stopped quickly when he saw the confused expression on Nabbi's face. He signed “Sorry” looking down at his feet.

Blitz patted his shoulder. He didn't know why the elf was sorry. But Hearth gave off the feeling that he was ashamed of having to sign because he was deaf.

Blitz tuned to Nabbi. "He’s deaf. But it's ok he can read lips pretty well as long as your beard isn't too big. Plus I'm pretty good at translating."

Nabbi nodded and gestured for them to sit.Blitz tapped Hearth's shoulder to make him look up from  
his shoes. He pointed at the chairs and they sat beside each other.

"Great chairs. That one is Hindcushion made by yours truly, and that one under your elf is Bottomboiler also made by yours truly." Nabbi went on.

"Very nice” Blitz agreed. "Two meads please Nabbi"

Hearth tapped on Blitz’s shoulder. And shook his head.

"Actually one mead and some Sergent Pepper for my friend" Blitz corrected.

Nabbi came back with two mugs filled with chilled liquid and introduced the cups. When he  
was finished he went off to serve some other patrons.

The bar was more crowded then usual today. Then Blitz remember it was the weekend. He took a big sip of mead and shook his head. Hearth was sticking his finger in his pop popping the bubbles that came to the surface. He looked glum. Well more so than usual. It was hard to tell with Hearth. His face was always a clean slate of emotionless rock.

Blitz waved to get his attention then signed. “You ok buddy?"

Hearth nodded and signed back. "I should be asking you that. What happen today?"

Blitz took another swig of mead and signed. “I had a bad day at work. I thought when I was done trade school I could open up my own fashion shop. You know custom clothes designed by me. But I can't get enough to even start a shop, and I don't know how much longer I can last doing what I do now. I kind of feel defeated. The only person who encouraged my designing was my dad and now he’s dead."

It took a while for him to sign but Hearth stayed attentive.

"Tell me about the shop" Hearth signed.

Blitz paused for a second starring at the elf. No one ever asked him to talk about his designs. Usually other dwarves laughed at him when he said he wanted to be a fashion designer.

"Well as you have probably noticed by now I love fashion.” Hearth snorted at that his mouth lifting slightly at the corner.  
“I have ever since I was little. I have this great idea about a line of fashionable armour that doesn't look like armour so you could wear it casually but always be ready for a surprise attack. I also have tons of other idea. I have sketches and patterns all ready, and I've been designed a few. But opening the store is a far off dream."

Blitzen went on while signing then he stopped talking and only signed the last bit.

"Dwarves don't recognize fashion as a real trade. They think I'm stupid and wasting my life. They would rather go on dressing in their same old unstylish clothes"

Hearth raised his hands and signed. “Saw some of your drawings on the desk. They are beautiful. Dwarves don't know what they are missing. They are (sing I didn't know but got the gist it wasn't  
very nice) idiots."

I smiled at Hearth. That was the only nice comment I had ever gotten on my work. Well unless you count my mom, but I don't since my mom has never said it with as much feeling.

"You will get your shop. I know it" Hearth finished.

He lifted his hand to pat Blitz’s arm. He hesitated before actually touching. Like his arm was an angry dog he was scared was going to bite him. But he got over whatever it was he was scared of and rested his hand on Blitz’s arm.

The behaviour stirred up the questions Blitz had been holding in since Hearth woke up. Blitz had been holding back because the guy was weak, and he didn't want to overwhelm him. He was obviously still going through something but Blitz figured now was as good a time as ever.

“Why were you trying to get to Midgard?” Blitz asked.

Hearth looked away from Blitz and down into his pop again. His hand were sitting in his lap twisting in each other and blitz noticed his leg was shaking. He gave the elf a minute before he decided to shut down the question. But surprisingly when he looked up Hearth was signing very slowly so Blitz would get everything.

"Parents hate me. I'm an embarrassment. Elves aren’t supposed to be deaf. I am worthless. Couldn't stay there any longer.” Hearth’s hands froze in the air and started shaking. 

He didn't look up from his lap. Blitz wanted to reach out and reassure the elf, but he didn't want to frighten him with a touch so he sat and waited for Hearth. Eventually the shaking died slightly and Hearth looked up at Blitz. His face was still the same expressionless stone but Blitz saw that his eyes had become usually wet and green.

"I don't know what to do now. I'm lost. Can't go home. But don't know where to go" Hearth finished.

At this Blitz reached over and put his hand on the elf’s lap. Hearth didn't flinch this time.

"You can stay with me as long as you like. We will figure something out" Blitz said. Hearth nodded which Blitz took as both an acknowledgment he understood him. 

He signed “Thank you” and wiped his eyes on his hoodie sleeve.

"If you are staying were going to have to get you some new clothes" Blitz said as he signed. 

"I agree" Hearth signed. "Parents made me wear this. Always white. I hate it."

Blitz frowned again. What kind of people treat their son like this he thought. Blitz didn't need Hearth to tell him all the details but he was too intuitive to not make the connection. Hearth's parents had abused him. And for being deaf none the less. He felt anger roar in his chest.

He looked over and saw that Hearth was watching him. Hearth looked frightened at the anger that was now showing in his face. Blitz quickly forced his expression back to neutral and finished off his mead.  
Nabbi came over and offered him another. He then began pretending to wiped glasses but sneaking glances at Hearth as if he was an interesting slide show. Hearth didn't notice he went back to popping pop bubbles, and taking small sips.

Halfway through his mead the pub door opened in came a bunch of stalky muscular dwarves. They were all dressed to NUT (Nidavellir University of Trades) sweaters. Blitz recognized them. He hung his head as to avoid being noticed. Unfortunately it's kind of hard not to be noticed in a small bar when you’re sitting beside a very tall and pale elf. The guys spotted him and stated walking over. 

Blitz waved for Hearth's attention and signed 

"Come on. We should get out of here before..."

"Well if it isn't Blitzen son of Freya" The biggest guy in the middle said. He and his gang were directly behind him now. They smelled of beer and aerosol cologne. The smell should have been a crime in itself. But the shorts with sweaters and boots should have been punishable by death.

Blitzen pursed his lips and turned to face them. “Hi Justin son of Kate."

Blitz grabbed Hearth's arm and went to guide the both of them around the gang, but Blitz was blocked.

"Listen guys I don't want trouble. Look I'm leaving." Blitz was blocked again.

Behind him Hearthstone glared at the gang leader. His eyes were piercing now. The looked frightened Blitz slightly, it reminded him of the animals you see on t.v. When they circle each other ready to fight. Blitz protective stood in front of Hearth. If he knew Justin and his gang, which unfortunately he did they wouldn't just try and mess with Blitz. The odd stranger hanging out with Blitz would be 2nd on their list.

"Haven’t seen you in campus Blitzy. Heard you finished early. How's that fashion thing working out?" his voice was full of taunting. His cronies chuckled.

Blitz continued to try and get him and Hearth around the group.

"Not well from what I heard. But no surprise there. Like father like son huh. Never has a family been such bunch if failures" Justin continued. 

Blitz shook with rage. Beside him he felt Hearth tense up and ball his fist. Hearth moved forward and Blitz grabbed him by the arm. As much as he hated Justin he didn't want Hearth to get hurt.

"Where’d the woodland freak come from?” Justin said jutting his neck towards Hearth.

Blitz felt Hearth shift his weight like he was either about to throw up or charge Justin. He tightened his grasp on his arm.

"None of your business" Blitzen spat.

"It's not every day you see a dwarf with a little elf pet. Or is the elf you boyfriend?" Justin taunted. "Would be fitting a freak with a failure"

Behind him Hearth tugged his arms free from Blitz and started signing so rapidly Blitz could only make out a few words. He didn't know where Hearth has learned such colourful language, but he could have cussed gauntlets off of Thor.

Justin took in this odd sight and sneered. He had obviously gotten the meaning behind the signs.  
"Well would ya look at that, a deaf elf. No wonder he's hanging around with Blitzen. He was probably thrown into a dumpster and left for any loser to come and find. Good thing for you Blitzen the kid is probably too stupid to understand your stupid clothing gibberish."

Hearth lunged forward and Blitz had to grab him by the waist to stop him. It was a good thing the elf was as light as a pillow.

"Leave him alone Justin" Blitz snapped at the gang.

"Were not going to do anything. We just want to teach the spaz some manner".

Justin stepped forward but Hearth was too quick. He squirmed out if Blitz’s arms and slammed Justin right in the gut. Justin bent over wheezing. For a light tall skinny elf Hearth could punch hard. Blitz should know he was punched by a weakened Hearth. After a week under artificial sunlight he could only imagine how much that would have hurt.

The guy beside Justin reached out and pulled Hearth down into a headlock. He raised his fist to clock Hearth in the face and Blitz surged forward and punched the guy in the face. The guy let go of Hearth and Hearth fell back on the ground. Blitz stepped in front of him and kicked at the headlock guy as felt fell down.

Justin had come back to his senses and reached up and picking Blitzen up by his shirt. He felt his feet leave the ground and his clothes tighten around his neck. Blitzen thought he was a goner but then a giant bang echoed through the bar. Justin dropped Blitz and stumbled back clutching his head with the rest of his gang. Blitz steadied himself on his knees catching his breath. He looked back at Hearth who was using the bar to pull himself up. His eyes were out of focus and he was struggling to stand. His ankles were doing that odd bendy thing again. Above him the symbol Hagalaz shone. Hagalaz the rune of chaos and destruction Blitz remembered. Hearth had attempted magic again. Blitz went over to Hearth and draped the elf arms over his shoulder so he could help lift him.  
Behind him he heard one of the cronies yell

"Throw a bomb at us punks. Try this one on for size."

Blitz looked up just in time to see one of them pull a pin out of a grenade and lob it at them. Blitz ducked bringing Hearth down with him. Thank the Gods Hearths spell had really messed with them and the grenade fell on the other side of the bar. Blitz ran forward holding Hearth up with one arm. He grabbing a stool with his other hand and swung it at Justin knocking him on his back. He ran over Justin practically dragging the elf out of the bar as the grenade explode muffled by the bar.  
When he got to the sidewalk Blitz stopped and draped Hearth over his shoulder fireman style. The guy had passed out. He ran all the way back to his apartment.


	3. Hearth Comes Up with a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearth comes up with the idea to find Mimir

The next morning Blitz woke up he had a splitting headache. He rolled around in bed for a while before attempting to get up and take a shower. The shower helped with his head. When he went out into the living room he was surprised to find Hearth sitting on the couch. His nose deep inside one of Blitz’s old history text books.

The guy looked better after a night under the sun lights but Blitz was still surprised to see  
him up. Blitz walked over to the small kitchen and made 2 bowls of porridge. He cut up some apple slices and then walked over to the couch. Hearth looked up when Blitz sat at his feet. Blitz gestured for him to take one of the bowls. Hearth hesitated then took it. He started eating it in giant spoon fulls like a starving dog.

Blitz waved for his attention.

"You know you are allowed to grab food from my kitchen anytime you want. You don't need to wait for me" Blitz said as he signed.

Hearth stared at Blitz with his stony right face filled with porridge and nodded.  
Then he signed “thank you”.

Blitz finished his breakfast then put it on the coffee table. No cops showed up at his door last night so he took that as a good sign. He looked over at Hearth who was now back reading the history text book. He knees were curled up against his chest. Blitz tapped on his leg to get his attention again.

"Why are you reading my old text book?" he signed.

Hearth paused as if pondering his answer. Then he signed.

“I'm looking for a solution to a problem.” Well what he actually signed was ‘looking, for, fix, problem’, but Blitz got the idea.

Blitz got up and went to cleaning there dishes. After that he went to his work station. Like all his days off he thought he would spend today working on one of his pieces. Currently he was working on another wait coat. His one he was delicate embroidering a paisley design in the Charcoal fabric with some silver thread. He had designed this amazing pattern of intertwining dragons that from far away looked like paisley. It took forever to complete a tiny section of the fabric but it was worth it. This would be his best embroidery work yet. The hours ticked away. Blitz barely noticed when Hearth got up to put the finished text book back on the self. 

Hearth has come up behind him and looked at what he was doing. His showdown altered him to Hearth's presence. He finished his stich and turned to look at the elf.

"That's very pretty." Hearth signed. “Looks difficult"

Blitz smiled at him. "Thanks. And yes it is hard. It requires a lot if TLC.”

Hearth titled his head at that word. “What’s TLC?"

"Tender loving care" Blitz signed back.

"Oh" Hearth signed back. 

He watched Blitz stitch for a little while longer then went back to the book shelf. Blitz raised his eyes from his project to watch Hearth scan through his books. Eventually Hearth pulled a book out. He pulled out the old mythology book Blitz's dad use to read him when he was younger. Why Hearth wanted to read a children book baffled Blitz. The guy could obviously read quicker than any other person he knew, but he decided not to ask and went back to his wait coat.  
Not long after he heard Hearth stumble up and run toward him. He banged his shin on the coffee table but still continued to hobble over.

"You ok buddy?" Blitz called out to him.

The elf ignored him and shoved the book onto his half-finished waistcoat. He pointed at the page he had opened. Blitz looked down. On the page was a picture of the fountain of knowledge and a short little part about it and the world tree which was drawn on the page beside it.  
When Blitz didn't get what the elf was trying to say the elf huffed and then flipped the page. On the next page was a picture of a hand holding up a severed head (Dwarf children books were very cautious about showing less then pleasant images). Hearth tapped the severed head impatiently waiting for Blitz to catch on.

"Ya the god Mimir. His head is now in the fountain. What about him bud?"

Hearth signed one thing "Solution"

“Solution to what?” Blitz signed

"To everything" Hearth replied.

"I don't get it" Blitz said forgetting to sign.

Hearth huffed again. Then quickly signed. Blitz got most of it

"Me.You. Knowledge. Fix. Problems. Magic. Clothing.”

Blitz survey his face. Hearth's expression never changed but his grey eyes were wide with excitement.

"You want to go find Mimir to learn magic?" Blitz asked.

"Not just me, you too." Hearth replied. "Mimir is wise. He can help you too."

Blitz paused for a second. this conversation was not what he was expecting to have today.

"Buddy it's just a children's book. Mimir might not even exist in the fountain. Also we don't even know where it is or even if it's real"

Hearth huffed more exaggerated.

"You’re the son of the god of love with an elf from another world living on your couch. But a head living in a fountain of knowledge isn't believable?” Hearth signed.  
Blitz frowned. Hearth had a point. 

"I don't know buddy. Still sounds a little farfetched"

Hearth knotted up his face and then strode over to his tanning bed. He closed the lid harder then he usually did. Blitz placed the book aside but didn't close it. He stared at the picture of the fountain. It wasn't that he didn't believe in the stories about Mimir. No it was the rumours Blitz had heard that made him uncomfortable. Apparently Mimir was crazy. He was of course the most knowledgeable being in the 9 worlds but if the rumours were true he was also off his rocker. There were also rumours that Mimir liked to enslave those who drank from his magic goofy knowledge water. Something Blitz wasn't to keen on. 

The longer Blitz thought about it though the more he could see why Hearth had suggested it. Sitting in his apartment making clothes that no one would ever appreciate made it feel worth it. Maybe he was just delusional from the fight yesterday. Or maybe Hearth's presence had jolted something inside of him. Or maybe the gods (specifically his mom) were trying to mess with his life to make it more interesting for them. Blitz got up and lightly knocked on the tanning bed. He immediately realized this wouldn’t work and instead flipped the switch off on Hearth and opened the lid. Hearth wasn't sleeping. He was laying on his side trying to burn holes into the bed side wall.

"What?" Hearth signed at Blitz quick and sharply.

"Let’s do it" Blitz signed.

Hearth looked up at him quizzically.

“Really?" he signed back.

"Ya really. I'm tired of this. I don't think going to Mimir is a good idea, but it's better than this" he said as he signed.


	4. Hearth and Blitz Find Mimir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitz and hearth make their choice about drinking from Mimir's well.

They landed (more like fell) into Midgard. Well that's where Hearth assumed they were. The place looked very similar to Nidavellir except there was a sun shining in the sky.  
Hearth quickly jumped to his feet and took off his Hoodie. He draped it over Blitzen's head.

He could see Blitzen's face move like he was saying something but Hearth couldn't hear what he was saying and his sweater blocked out his lips. Blitz went to raise the sweater but Hearth kept his hand on the top of it so he couldn't take it off. Before they left Nidavellir Blitz had put on some leather gloves and a pitch helmet with a dark net that hung around his face and draped I've his shoulders. Blitz assured Hearth it would help keep the sun out and stop him from becoming petrified but Hearth didn't trust it. Blitz couldn't know for sure it would work he had never seen the sun before.

Hearth quickly took in his surroundings. They were in the middle of a well-groomed park. There weren’t any people around which hearth thought was strange. To their left Hearth saw a large foot bridge. He grabbed Blitz’s arm and began to lead him under the bridge.   
Hearth's legs wobbled and he stumbled making Blitz have to hold him up. Using the -- rune to transport them seemed to knock the stuffing out of him he felt like a rag doll. When he successfully led Blitz under the bridge Hearth fell back into the grass just beside the shadow of the bridge. He let the sun fall onto his face. It helped ease his urge to vomit.

Blitz took off the sweater and looked around leaning against the underneath wall of the bridge. Hearth watched him take a deep breath and steady himself. Apparently the travelling had disoriented him as well. He turned to Hearth still lying in the ground and signed.

"You ok?"

Hearth nodded. I'm all honesty he wasn't ok. He felt like passing out and sleeping for a week straight. But he could settle for a short nap.

"Tired. Using magic hard. Need a nap" Hearth signed up.

Blitz nodded. "I think we're in Midgard" he said as he signed.

"Me too" Hearth signed.

Blitz head moved like he was talking. Hearth couldn't make out what he was saying. The black netting blocked out his face.

"Can’t see thought netting" Hearth signed.

Blitz signed back. "Sleep, I will keep a lookout"

Before Hearth could sign back a thank you he passed out.

*

Hearth woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He looked up and saw Blitz standing without his helmet on. Hearth sat bolt upright and started to tell off Blitz, but Blitz cut him off by pointing behind Hearth. Hearth looked and saw that the sky was darker. Behind him the sky has turned red and orange. The glowing ball that was the sun was slowly falling behind the tree line making the sky darker red. He didn't know how long he sat there watching the sun disappeared but when the sun was completely gone Hearth shivered. It didn't come back up like it did in Alfheim. It had disappeared completely. Hearth felt his eyes widen and he began to shake. The sun had disappeared completely. He was freaking out. He suddenly felt claustrophobic and scared. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Blitz talking to him.

He was grinning for some reason. "You doing ok? You look like you just saw a ghost"

Hearth shook his head. "Sun gone. Where did it go?" he signed.

Blitz laughed which irritated Hearth. He didn't see how this was funny.

"The sun in Midgard rises and then falls. It will come back by morning." Blitz replied.

That calmed Hearth a little bit.

"That was the first time I ever saw a sun. Or a sunset" Blitz said as he signed.

Hearth repeated the motion for this new word sunset. The he signed the words “same here”.

Both Blitz and Hearth stood up. Blitz turned to him. The street lights on the bridge had turned on showering them in a fuzzy yellow light.

"What now?" he signed.

"The Runes said Mimir was here somewhere” Hearth signed. "We should look around"

They walked down the foot path and eventually came across a billboard map. The top said that they were in Central Park.

"Central of what?" Hearth signed to Blitz. Blitz just shrugged his shoulder and examined the map.

"There's a fountain over here" said signed Blitz pointing at a spot in the park. "Sounds like a good bet”

Hearth nodded.

As they got closer to the fountain they only ran into a few people. One lady jogging who paid them no attention, Some teenagers setting off fire cracker, and a police officer on a horse. When Hearth saw the officer at a distance he pushed Blitz into a bush and dived in after him. Blitz wasn't impressed.

"Why did you do that?" he signed angrily but keeping his mouth shut.

"Police" Hearth simply signed.

"I don't know that sign" Blitz signed back.

Hearth huff and spelled out "P O L I C E, I don't like."

Blitz sighed and singed back "We aren't doing anything wrong. But hiding in a bush is a little suspicious"

Hearth just put his fingers up to his lips in case Blitz decides to talk. The officer got right beside there hiding place and Hearth felt himself tense. Cops of Hearth never got along. One time when hearth was 16 he tried to run away. The police officers in Alfheim found him hiding in a railroad yard. They were merciless to Hearth. The worst part was them bringing him back to his father once they realised who he was. Hearth was now 20 and he wasn’t even in Alfheim. There’s no way his dad had people looking to bring him back all the way in Midgard. But still Hearth played it safe. He knew his dad had informants all over the 9 worlds. There was no way he was ever going back to Alfheim. He didn’t care how much it embarrassed his parents to have a runaway deaf son. They waited in the bushes until the mounted officer was gone.

Blitz stood up slowly and brushed the dirt off his brown wool pants and navy pea coat.

"What was that about?" he signed as he spoke.

Hearth just shook his head and signed "Nothing"

"Buddy if we're going to be stuck together you might as well tell me" Blitz encouraged.

Hearth huffed and pulled himself up.

"Bad experience with police. Police don't like me very much. Plus I don't know if my parents are looking for me. They have people in all 9 world's" Hearth signed quickly.

Blitz patted his back but didn't say anything. Hearth appreciated that Blitz was a good listener (well technically Hearth didn't say anything so it wasn't exactly listening) but Blitz always made him feel comfortable about talking about his problems.

They walked for quite a bit. The temperature was slowly dropping and Hearth could feel the wind biting his arms through his sweater. He shivered. Why was Midgard so cold? Blitz looked fine. His pea coat looked warm, and he had put his leather gloves back on.

Eventually they reached the fountain. It was a little underwhelming. The water was turned off so that it was just a pool of dirty water in the bottom basin. They walked up to it and looked around. No sign of a severed head. Hearth stuck his hand in to the water. It was cold but not weird or different in any way.

He was half way though singing "I don't think this is it" to Blitz when he felt the fountain shake under him. 

Blitz jumped back and Hearth guessed that something had made a loud sound. He jumped off the fountain and looked up. The water had turned on and sprouting from the top of the fountain was a severed head with a scraggly red beard and matted red hair. Hearth eyes widened. This had to be Mimir. The eyes of the head took in their appearance and somehow managed a head flip into the bottom basin. The head popped up and Hearth Blitz fell to their knees. Hearth guessed that was the right thing to do when you met a god as he stared at his running shoes. He felt Blitz nudge him and he looked up as Mimir’s head floated above the water. Mimir was saying something so Hearth concentrated on his wrinkly lips.

'I have been waiting for you too. Took you long enough. Now come forward and ask me what you want to know'

Hearth turned to look at Blitz who also looked back at Hearth. From his expression Hearth was sure Blitz was thinking the same thing he was. This might not have been the best idea.

Eventually Blitz got up the courage and walked forward dragging Hearth with him.

"Uh lord Mimir. Me and my friend Hearthstone have come to ask your help. Hearthstone wishes to learn the runes so that he may learn magic. I have come to ask how to make the dwarves appreciate my fashion and also how to get back my father's honour" Blitz stammered out.

Hearth had a hard time reading his lips as they seemed to tense up while talking to Mimir.

Mimir’s head titled back and Hearth assumed he was laughing.

'Yes yes I'm quite aware what you both seek. Let's just get onto business. 4 years of service that is my price to drink from the fountain. The answer you both seek will be found in your time in my service."

"What happens if we don't want to be in your service" Hearth signed. He looked at Blitz to translate but the head understood him and answered.

"My dear Hearthstone. Knowledge does not come free. Your fate can go one of 2 ways. You can leave now and never taste the waters. I can give your hearing and you may go back to Alfheim. Or you can drink from my fountain and serve me. Through your time in my service the runes will reveal themselves to you. You will never hear but because of this you will do incredible magic. You will rewrite reality. But like knowledge magic doesn't come cheap. You are an empty cup. Drained by all those years wergild. Only those who have felt great pain and an empty may become filled with magic"

Hearth could feel Bitz’s head turn to stare at him when Mimir mentioned the wergild. Hearth felt his face flash with anger. Everything Mimir said, from the empty hole of pain Hearth carried around hit him to the wergild felt like he was being hit with a ton of bricks. It’s one thing to hold it in and keep it to himself, but Mimir saying it like he was merely commenting on the weather forecast. Well that was not copacetic with him. Maybe Blitz was right this god was crazy. Not just crazy he was evil.  
Hearth took a deep breath 

"What about Blitzen?” he signed.

"Oh Blitzen's choice is much easier. He can choose not to drink and simply slip back into his life. He will never achieve his dreams, but he will avoid a very painful life indeed. I see a lot of suffering, and a painful death in his future if he drinks. But I also see him achieving his purpose and finding happiness. There is no dark without the light."

Hearth felt his hands shaking with anger but he controlled himself and turned to Blitz.

"You were right. I'm sorry we should go. We can find another way.” Hearth signed. He went to walk away with Blitz but Blitz hesitated and didn't follow. Mimir smirked at Blitz. Then addressed them both.

"Another thing you might want to consider before leaving little elf. If you leave now I can tell you that your futures will split. Eventually you Hearthstone will find yourself back in Alfheim and never leave. Blitz here will spend the rest of his days in Nidavellir. You will never see one another again. Although if you drink I see that your futures will intertwine. A friendship is such a horrible thing to waste. Especially a friendship so strong. All it takes is one sip." Mimir continued to taunt.

Hearth turned to Mimir and thought about singing some very rude thing but Blitz grabbed his hands before he could as if he had just read his mind.

"Umm Lord Mimir. Can we have a second to talk about this first?" Blitz said.

"Go ahead. Take all the time you want. I know what your decisions will be" Mimir said as if he was bored.

Blitz lead Hearth over to the stairs that led down to the fountain out of earshot of Mimir.

Before Blitz could say anything Hearth cut him off. 

"You can't drink from his fountain. I won't let you. I don't like the sound of your future with it. It's not worth it. A life of suffering and a painful death. Trust me it's not worth it. I won't let you do it" He signed so fast he was surprised Blitz caught it all.

When he stopped Blitz put his hand on Hearth's arm. He meant to put it on his shoulder but when Hearth was standing Blitz couldn't reach it so naturally.

"Mimir also said that if I didn't I wouldn't see you ever again."

"So" Hearth signed irritated.

In truth what Mimir had said about losing his only friend had hit him hard. But he wouldn't let Blitz drink just so he Hearth could keep Blitzen in his life.

"Hearth I'm doing it. There's no way I'm going back to Nidavellir with my old life. Suffering or no suffering I'm doing it. I prayed to the gods and they sent me you. Your're my first real friend I'm not giving hat up"

Hearth was too angry to sign. He just threw his hands up and let them fall behind his head. He let out a long breath and closed his eyes trying to calm down.

Blitz poked his shoulder to make Hearth loom at him.

"I'm worried about you. Mimir said he can give you your hearing back. Is that what you want?" Blitz signed slowly.

Hearth face slackened and he hung his head. Staring at his shoes again as he signed.

"I don't want to hear. I am never going back to Alfheim. Too painful. I don't even know if getting my hearing back will help even if I do ho back. Parents hate me for being death but hate me more for other thing" he signed. His hands were shaking so he hoped Blitz could understand.

After a few seconds he felt a hand under his chin gently pointing his face up.

"I know this isn't the place to talk about your home. But I want you to know that if you choose magic I will always be there to support you. Your my best friend now bud. And I'm not going anywhere." Blitz said this while keeping his hand on Hearth chin to stop him from looking away.

Hearth frowned and wiped at his eye before the tear he could feel making its way out could fall. He had never had a friend before. All he had had was his brother, and his brother was now gone. He wouldn't lose Blitzen. Hearth nodded and he and Blitz made their way back to the fountain.

Mimir said something but Hearth refused to look at him. When Blitz bent down to drink from the scummy fountain water Hearth bent beside him and followed suit. When they stood Mimir gave a malicious smile.

"Good now the first thing you are to do is get back the rest of your runes tones"

Hearth felt the fear creep back into his bones. Anything but that.


	5. Enter the World Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitz and Hearth enter the world tree for the first time

Hearths POV

Mimir wasn’t the best at explaining things. The only tip he gave was that the nearest portal to the world tree was in the Natural History Museum, and that they would know it when they saw it. Hearth and Blitz quickly figured out they were in a city called New York. If Hearth could sum up New York in three words it wold be cold, dirty, and crowded. Hearth was use to Alfheim were everything was in pristine condition. Not even the dirt was dirty. New York was the opposite and it smelled like pizza and sewer gas. People were everywhere pushing past each other all in a hurry to get wherever they were going. They only upside of New York was that no one here knew him and no one shot him disgusted glances as he passed. Blitz asked a kindly looking woman feeding pigeons were they could find the natural history museum and she informed hem it was an hour or so walk from where they were. Hearths fingers had started going blue in the cold. They were so cold he couldn’t even use them to sign. Blitzen gave him his leather gloves but then couldn’t talk to Hearth as they walked. The sun had come up so he had put his helmet back on and kept his hands in his pockets. Some people gave him weird looks walking around with the netting around his head but no one said anything.

Maybe New Yorkers were use to seeing odd things. Hearth swore he saw a by playing fetch with a giant black dog the size of a tank. when he went to look back he saw it was just a black lab, but the image was fizzy. Hearth wondered if this was the glamour he had once read about. he was distracted and forgot about the tank sized dog when he spotted something that he had been hoping for.

Hearth spotted a large metal bin down an alley that had the words ‘clothing donation’ along the side’. Hearth poked Blitz to get his attention and pointed to the bin with his chin. He then headed over and started going through the bin. He found a very ugly fleece coat with stains and a giant picture of a cat on the back.

Blitz immediately took it away from his singing “NO WAY” and then rummaged in the bin himself. He pulled out a black leather jacket and a black sweater. He handed them over and signed.  
“This is more your style” 

Hearth rolled his eyes but put them on anyway. He was much warmer now. Blitz also pulled out a pair of dark jean and thrust them into Hearth’s arms. When they got to a nearby café Hearth went into the bathroom and ditched the terrible white pants. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked much different dressed like this. He like it. 

When he came out Blitz smiled and signed “You look awesome. Very punk rock”

Hearth smiled back. He didn’t know what punk rock was but he felt himself blushing slightly as Blitz took in his new look.

They found the museums and managed to slip in unnoticed. They walked around for quite for a bit completely lost. Children ran around everywhere screaming and just being terrible in general. Eventually they got to a part of the museum that made Hearth’s fingers tingle. They entered a hallway and on the far wall was the ginormous cross section of a tree trunk. Hearth felt his head buzz. Blitz started towards the tree so Hearth assumed he got the same feeling. They stood in front of the tree trunk reading the little tags on it that indicated events in time from when the tree started growing. Apparently the tree was over 1300 years old. 

“I think this is it” Blitz signed to Hearth. Hearth nodded his head and looked around. There were quite a few people here and he didn’t think they would be allowed to touch the tree. Let alone open a portal to the world tree on it. 

“Need distraction” Hearth signed to Blitz.

“Ya but what? “ Blitz signed.

Hearth racked his brain. He reached into his rune pouch and felt around looking for the right rune. Finally he found it and held it up for Blitz to see.

Isa the rune of challenge and frustration. Also the rune of illusion.

“You sure buddy?” Blitz asked. “I don’t want you to pass out and have something happened in the world tree” 

Hearth shook his head and signed “I’ll be fine”

In all honestly Hearth didn’t think he would be fine. Using magic completely drained him. But he needed to do this and get it over with. He only had some of his runes the rest were somewhere in his father’s house. He couldn’t become a sorcerer if he didn’t have the rest of his runes. He closed his fist against the rune and closed his eyes. He imagined in his head the power of the rune and what he wished to happen. He moved his mouth in the pattern of the words he had never heard, but he repeated the meaning of the words in his head. He released his hands up in the air and the rune dissolved. Suddenly everything around them went black. He felt Blitz reach for his arms and Hearth reached over to assure him it was ok. Being in the dark Hearh was completely disconnected for everything. All he had was Blitzen clutching to him hard. Hearth lead Blitz forward with him and he reached out and felt the tree. He ran his hand over the wood and imagined it opening up like he was trying to slice open the trunk. Suddenly he saw a bright light glow through the darkness. He pulled Blitz forward with him thought the light. 

They fell out of the dark onto a gigantic tree branch the size of a highway. The branches swayed as Hearth felt a powerful gust of wind. He made the mistake of looking over the edge and almost lost his balance. Below there was nothing but swaying branches and grey void. If he knew how to scream he would have. Blitz grabbed him by the waist stopping him from tumbling. He was glad he had Blitz with him. Blitz scanned there surrounding as Hearth breathed deeply trying to get his footing. The swaying of the branches and the fatigue from using magic was making him unsteady. He was having problems focusing. 

Blitz squeezed his arm around Hearth to get his attention. He pointed up to a skinnier branch where a portal glowed with brilliant light. Hearth immediately knew where it lead. The light stank of Alfheim. Hearth’s urge to throw up increased but he swallowed his feelings and let Blitz lead him forward. They got to the truck of the tree and began slowly climbing the groves in the bark. They clambered up on the branch they needed to be on and took deep breaths. Blitz pulled out his helmet again and a thick balaclava. They both walked toward the portal when they got close Hearth stopped in his tracks. He could feel himself shaking in fear. This was actually happening. He had finally escaped from that place weeks ago and now he was willingly going back. He didn’t know if he could do it. He felt his knees give out under him. He couldn’t do it he just couldn’t.  
Suddenly Blitz was down on his knees kneeling. He put his hand on Hearths shoulder and pulled his balaclava down so Hearth could read his lips. 

“Hey it’s ok. You can do it. And I’m right here. I promise you nothing bad will happen.” 

Blitz raised his hand and wiped away a tear hearth didn’t even notice falling down his cheek. Hearth didn’t care what Blitz would think but he reached forward and hugged his friend. Hearth knew something bad would happen if they went into that portal. He was so grateful not to have to go back alone. All his year there he had been alone. This time he believed deep down he would be able to make it through with Blitz at his side. Blitz helped him to his feet and they fell into Alfheim.


	6. Welcome to Alfheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearth and Blitz make it to Alfheim to retrieve Hearth's rune stones so he can learn magic before beginning jobs for Mimir. Inge helps them.

Hearth felt his feet gently touch down on a soft surface. His body instantly felt lighter. His eyes burnt as he looked up into the blindingly bright sky. They were in Alfheim now, no mistaking that. It smelled like fresh cut grass and warm air. It took Hearth a second to figure out where they were. Being away from Alfheim for so long it took his eyes awhiel to adjust. It probably didn't help he spent all that time in the dark world of the dwarves. He blinked and the world came into focus. They were standing on the sidewalk of a large neighbourhood. Large white alfheim mansions stood gleaming behind well manicured lawns. In one yard behind a large gated fence a marble fountain sprayed water. This neighbour hood was very fimilar. Hearth looked down and across the roads and began to tremble in stress. Large wrought iron gates inscribed with a giant ornate 'A'.

He looked down to see Blitzen pulling on sunglasses under his pith helmet. The sun must be too much for a creature that spent it's whole life underground. Worried about his friend in the sun Hearth pulled off his jacket again and threw it over Blitz's head. He made sure it wasn't over his face so that Blitz could still see.

"Are you Ok?" He signed. His hands were trembling as he signed the words.

"In fine. It's so bright here. I don't think my pith helmet will work long. I'm starting to feel like eyes are pieces of concrete" Blitz signed back with gloved hands that were hard to read. 

Hearth bent down sliglhy to look at Blitzen through the netting better. His dark caramel skin appeared to be turning more grey in colour as Blitz stood in the sun. Hearth pursed his lips . He needed to get Blitz out of the sun. Which was easier said than done. There was no such thing as shade in Alfheim. Even the houses where all made with large window to keep the sun shining through. The only place he knew of nearby with no sunlight or windows was not a place he planned on going back to. Yet Hearth was beginning to panic. Was wasn't about to watch his only friend turn to stone beucase he ran away without preparation.

He saw Blitz smile at him from under his protective netting. Hearth thought this odd as he felt Blitz should be just as freaked out as him about beginning to petrify. 

"What?" Hearth signed.

Blitz pulled down is balaclava down so he could speak. "Nothing just your eyes look different in the alfheim light. Kinda like crystals. But reflective like mirrors. It's kinda beautiful" Blitz said as Hearth read his lips through the netting. Hoping he wasn't blushing he stood back and signed.

"Your are turning to stone. Need to get you somewhere dark. Follow me" 

Hearth started walking down the sidewalk. His knees were shaking and he was pretty sure it wasnt from the recent exhaustion of using rune magic. They approached the giant gates. The security cameras turned to survey them. Hearth stopped in his tracks. He couldn't move. His body started trembling. He felt like his knees would give out as the fear washed over him. What would his father do to him if he came back?

He felt a hand touch his arm and turned to see Blitz signing to him.  
"Are you Ok?"

Hearth nodded weakly. He took another deep breath. He mustered all his courage and slowly approached the gate. His body still trembling. He looked up at the security camera right in front of the gate. Making sure whoever was watching could see it was him. After a few seconds the gates slowly creaked open. He looked back at Blitz who began to sign another question.

" How did you...?"

Hearth raised his hands to cut him off.

"Explain later. Need to get you inside. Come on."

Honestly Hearth was hoping they would be able to sneak in to his father's forest from behind so that they could retrieve his runes and not face his parents, but now looking around the high walked fortification he might have underestimated how easy that would have been. Plus Blitz couldn't stay in the sun much longer. He was already beginning to worry about his friend as he was now limping odly as his legs stiffened. Hearth put his arm under Blitz's and helped him hobble up the long drive towards the looming mansion. He wondered what Blitz was thinking as the approached the building. Hearth hadn't told Blitz much about his family. He had also spared Blitz the more upsetting and difficult details about his upbringing. Now Blitz was probably going to witness them first hand before Hearth could explain them to his friend.

As they approached the entrance way Hearth saw the giant double iron doors open slightly. Hearth stopped in his tracks and began shaking again. He almost made a sigh of relief when he realised it wasn't his father coming outside. Instead slipping out the doors was a short pretty hulder named Inge. She were her maid uniform and her curly golden blonde hair fell down her back in a waterfall. Her rosy cheeks flushed darker as Hearth saw her cry out.

"Hearthstone! My gods what are you doing here?!" Her hands moved in perfect signs as she jogged towards them. 

Hearth was delighted to see Inge. Inge's mother had been the one to teach Hearthstone to sign because his father would hurt him when he struggled to speak. Learning to sign had saved his life. For once he could finally communicate with someone. Soon his brother and Inge had learned so he could talk to them too. Even his parents had picked some signing up out ofspite of being tired of not understanding their son. Although they told him off when he did sign.

Seeing Inge made him feel better. She had been the one person who didn't lean away from him for fear of associating with a deaf elf. She learned to sign so she could talk to him. She was the only person who tried to help him when he lived here, even though she was forbidden to help him with his wergild. She was his only friend after his brother died. She had a heart of pure gold. 

When she reached them she stopped and looked around rapidly. Seeing no one watching she pulled Hearth into a big strong hug. Hearth gently hugged her back. She smelled of fresh laundry. 

After a few seconds of hugging Inge pulled away. She raised her hands and signed.

"What are you doing here?" She signed.

"Complicated. Explain later. Where is my father? I need to get my friend inside." Hearth signed gesturing to Blitz under the layers of his jacket, the pith helmet and the balaclava.

"Your father and mother aren't home right now. They left for an event yesterday... But , well we've been giving orders to contact him immediately if there's any sign of you returning." Inge signed.  
"If any of the other servants see you your father will be on his way back home."

"Is there any way to get in unseen. We need in now. My friend is a dwarf. He can't last much longer in sun." Hearth signed starting to feel desperate. The fact his father wasn't home was good news. But the thought of him racing home when he found out his most hated person, his son, was back after running away terrified him.

Inge looked around frantically again. She seemed unsure and on edge. She wringed her hands uncomfortably. 

"I can get you to your room. Just follow me closely." She signed.

She turned and Hearth helped Blitz follow her. The got up the stairs and Inge held out her hands before she went back inside.

"Stay here. I'll make sure the coast is clear".   
Inge slipped through the door. Wincing as she pulled it open by the iron handles. After a few minutes Inge's face appeared in the crack door and ushered them in. They entered the brightly lite entrance way. The three of them hurried across the white marble floor towards the stairs. They practically ran up the stairs. Once upstairs Inge led them down the hall to a small simple iron door. She pulled out a large iron key to unlock the door. She winced as the iron burned her palm. Seeing her in pain angered Hearth. He felt himself flushing with hatred towards his father. He reached out and took the key from her. She pulled her hand away at his touch, which Hearth thought was strange but it wasn't unusual for Inge. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. 

He pushed Blitz into the room first and him and Inge followed. The large white room was painfully lit with blue tinged fluorescence. His matress laid on the floor in the corner covered only with a white bed sheet. The whiteboards still looked in him down displaying the prices of his wergild along with sentiments his parents enjoyed constantly repeating to him. 'Strive for normalcy', 'Never forget your duty to your family', 'Incompetence and disappointment are unacceptable'. The blue expanse of fur lay at their feet. A small island of coins glittered in the middle. Hearth turned and closed the door before Inge did and hurt herself.

He turned back to her and signed. "Thank you." He then turned back to Blitz who was now removing his protective gear. Blitz looked around the room. He looked like he was swallowing a frog. His eye were knit in what Hearth thought looked like disgust and anger. Blitz eventually turned and faced Hearth. He raised his hands like he wanted to sign something but his hands failed. Hearth didn't know what to say either. Being in this room made him numb. He had learned early on living here to not show any weakness. Weakness was something that could be used against you. 

They all stood in silence for awhiel. Well Hearth always sat in silence. After a few minutes Inge broke it.

"Hearthstone what are you doing here?" She signed spelling out his whole name.

Hearth looked at her dejectedly. He didn't know what to say. He looked at Blitz who was watching the conversation. He also looked lost for words. Hearth breathed in deep. Inge deserved an explanation. But first he should probably introduce Blitzen.

"Inge". He spelled out her name for Blitz to see. "This is Blitzen son of Freya. He's a swavtzelf. He's also my friend. He saved my life." 

Inge looked over at Blitz who waved awkwardly and said 'Hi' outloud. Inge kept her shocked confused expression and signed only one word.

" How?"

"When I ran away I used rune magic. First time I ever tried it. Tried to go to Midgard to escape. Fell into Nidavellir. I Almost died. Blitz saved me by making me a (he signed out Sun and then Casket since he didn't know what to call Blitz's invention)."

Inge's face fell into a frown. She signed  
"Im so sorry Hearthstone".

Hearth looked at her confused. "Why are you sorry? Wasn't your fault."

She curled her hands unsure and then signed. "I didn't help. All those years I watched you go through all this." She gestured to everything in the room. "I never did anything to try and stop it or help you."

Hearth shook his head and cut her off.  
"Inge you are the only reason I am still standing. You learned to sign. You took care of me even when my father forbid it. You were my only friend."

Hearth paused. His mind wandered as he thought of what to say next. He remembered the first time Inge had risked herself to help him when he was 13. For punishment for embarrassing his mother in front of one of her friends by signing Hearth had been banned from any food for 3 days. By the night of the 2nd day he was already curled up on his bed doing his best at keeping himself from crying from hunger. He barely got any food as it was. Only being able to afford one meal a day. Inge had snuck into his room with a loaf of bread and some apple juice even after all the servants had been forbidden from feeding or even seeing him. She sat with him as he scarfed down the food and told him to hang in there. Always signing for him. An act of defiance against his father to make him feel like he wasn't a damaged child for not being able to speak. 

He then remembered the day he ran away. He had spent all day outside in the heat doing yard chores. He had personally lifted and lugged a pallet of heavy stones from the gate to the back of the forest. His last take of the day was to lug the large stone sculpture up the property as well. But after a day of lugging the heavy stones his arms and legs ached and wobbled. He was drenched in sweat and was going lightheaded from the heat. He couldn't lift it so he decided to push it on a rickety cart. Unfortunately halfway up the hill it fell off and the cart broke. The sculpture was damaged. When Hearth's father found out he lost it. Apparently it was a expansive piece of art and Hearth had disappointed him enough for a life time. Hearth's father had made him pay.

His father had never hit him before. It was improper of an elf to hit his son even if his son was a deaf disgrace. Yet Hearth's father seemed at the end of his rope dealing with his son. Hearth was a man now and his consequences needed to match. 

That night while he lay on his bed crying, for the first time in close to 7 years, Inge snuck in. She had brought him some water and a pack off ice for the bruises now forming. She told him to hang on and stay brave. She told him she was sorry and that he didn't deserve this life. Her words gave him hope and the nerve to go through with a plan he had been keeping in his thought for the past 3 years. 

When she left Hearth had snuck out of his room/isolation chamber. He made his way to the forest. He trudged to the carrin where his brother had died. He found the old set of rune stones he had played with as a child. He picked up a few and found the one he was looking for. Perthro. He held it tight and prayed to the gods. He put his fate in their hands. Then he fell into darkness.

Hearth stepped back to the present. He looked Inge in the eyes. "You gave me hope. You gave me the courage to leave. Because of you I am free of this life. I have started over again." 

He reached out his hands and placed them over her trembling ones. Trying to convey his gratitude. 

"Did you say you did rune magic?" Inge signed after she pulled her hand away after a few seconds. She looked more confused and inquisitive now.

Hearth nodded. "After all everything that has happened here I have found a way to fill my life. I have decided to learn magic and become a wizard. Blitz and I seeked out Mimir. He said I will become a powerful wizard. I will be the only mortal rune lord in the 9 worlds. That is why we are here. I need to get to the forest. I need to retrieve my rune stones. Then we will leave."

Inge looked upset at the last bit but nodded. 

"Your father won't be back for a few days. But you should stay here tonight and rest. You both look exhausted. It would be dangerous to you to the forest like this now. I will go and get you both food and blankets" she signed. Her face was frowning with concern.

She slipped out of the room. She closed the door carefully behind herself most likely to keep the noise down so no one came to see what was going on.

Hearth turned to see Blitz looking up at him. Blitz looked shocked and sad. He appeared to want to say something but he didn't, instead they locked eyes. Hearth felt an unspoken understanding pass between them. Everything Hearth had experienced in this house seemed to pass into understanding to Blitz. Hearth felt his pain from all of it pass through both if them. Maybe it he was accidently sharing these feeling by magic.   
Hearth had learned early to never share your feeling and weaknesses. Always be the blank slate. But with Blitz he didn't feel like he had to hide. Sharing with Blitz didn't make him feel vulnerable. It was weird but Blitz was now like an anchor in his sea of darkness.

Hearth pointed to the rug that was the blue monster.

"When I was 8 my brother was killed. We were playing in the forest. We found a well. Andrion loved the well. He thought it granted wishes. He always wanted to play there. One day that B R U N N M I G I, from another world came out of the well. I was playing with some rune stones we had found in the forest. I couldn't hear him cry for help. When I finally saw I ran for help but my parents couldn't understand me. It was too late and Andrion died... My parents made me pay for killing my brother. I had to pay my wergild." Hearth signed and then gestured to the rug again. The coins in the vadt sea of blue looked so pitiful. _ years of work for that. 

"Cover the rug. Earn gold by following the rules." Hearth now pointed to the boards around the room. He felt his eyes begin to water. He lowered is head feeling shamed. He tried to hide the tears from Blitz but it didn't work. 

Blitz stepped forward and pulled him into a bear hug. Hearth collapsed into him falling to his knees. This was all too much. He didn't want to be here. He was terrified. He felt as small and insignificant as an ant. Terrible memories kept coming back. He buried his head into Blitz's shoulder. He gasp for breath and felt his tears stain Blitzs wool coat. Blitz held him tighter. He didn't want Blitz to let go. He felt that if Blitz let go he would fall back in to his old life. Only Blitz's arms kept up from falling back into that fate. His anchor. Blitz patted his back. Hearth felt his chest vibrate as if Blitz was taking but Hearth couldn't hear. After what seemed like hours Hearth pulled away. He wiped the last of his tears on his sleeve and signed.

"I'm sorry"

"Hey buddy don't be sorry. We'll get you out of here as soon as possible. I promise Ok. I'm here for you." Blitz signed as he put on a weak smile for him.

Hearth attempted to return the smile and signed. "Thank you friend."

They both walked over to the small mattress on the floor in the corner and sat down. Hearth felt exhausted. And by the way Blitz looked he felt the same. Now they were out of the sun the warm colour began to come back to Blitz's face. His limbs moved less rigidly.

Soon Inge carefully slipped back in. She was balancing a pile of blankets and pillows and a plate of sandwiches. Blitz and Hearth both jumped up to help her. When they laid the stuff down Inge turned and signed.

"This is alI could manage to take without getting caught. Sorry."

"That is more than enough. Thank you Inge" Hearth signed to her. She blushed a small bit.

"Yes, thank you Inge. This means so much" Blitz said out loud to her. Inge smiled lightly at Blitz.

All three of them sat on the ground. Hearth and Blitz began munching on the sandwiches. 

"So your really a dwarf?" Hearth saw Inge ask Blitz.

"Ya. Well swavtzelf. Alot of dwarves are descendants of Freya. We have some Vanir blood so we are quite a bit taller. Plus a little more good looking." Blitz said putting in a humours grin at the end.

"Hearth said you were a son a Freya? Does that mean your a descendant or are you really her son?" Inge asked.

Blitz pursed his lips and his face grew dark. "Unfortunately for me, yes. Freya's my mom."

"Is that a bad thing?" Inge asked. " I mean here in Alfheim the gods haven't been seen or heard from in centuries. Most people don't even believe they existed. Wouldn't being the son of Freya be a good thing?" Inge asked shyly.

Blitz began to smush his sandwich in his fist unknowlingly. "Its not such a big thing in Niddavellir. Plus you've never met my mother." He said with his head bent down.

Inge looked somewhat sad and confused, but didn't keep on the subject. Once they had finished the sandwhiches Inge got up to leave.

She gave Hearth one more last brief hug and and signed.

"I assuming this will be the last time I see you. Please be safe. I'll miss you Hearth."

Hearth felt his heart ache a little more. He would miss Inge too. He would get out of here and never return. Inge however couldn't. He felt bad that he was abandoning her. He raised his hands and signed.

"Dont worry about me. I have a dwarf to watch after me now. Take care of yourself. Please. I wish I could take you with us. I hate that you are still here with him. Please be safe Inge."

She nidded and he pulled her into another hug. After they broke the hug she slipped out if the room. Hearth turned and went to collapse in his old bed. His feet hung off the end and a spring stabbed him in the stomache. The sheets were stiff and scratchy. Blitz threw him a pillow and blanket. He then laid a blanket on the floor. Hearth instantly felt terrible. He was so exhausted he hadn't thought about where Blitz would sleep. He sat up and signed at Blitz to take the bed instead of him. Blitz shook his head.

"You look way more exhausted than me. Plus I didn't do magic today. You should sleep on the mattress."

Hearth knit his eyebrows. It was not acceptable that Blitz sleep on the ground.

"Share" he signed to Blitz moving over on the mattress.

" You sure?" Blitz asked. Hearth nodded.

Blitz got up and laid down beside him. It was a tight fit but the both managed to fall asleep back to back.


End file.
